


i'm a doll in your hands and it's, oh, so plain to see

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Suga had always had Daichi wrapped around his finger.





	i'm a doll in your hands and it's, oh, so plain to see

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to crazy chicks by ken ashcorp while writing this (the title is lyrics from the song)  
> i wrote this fairly quick and didn't really look over it, so im sorry if there are errors :( also, sorry if the formatting is kind of whack, i typed this out on my phone  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!

Age 10:  
Suga whined angrily, slapping his skin, trying to get the pesky mosquitos away from his leg. The only sounds from Daichi that could be heard was his foot tapping, a habit he had picked up from his mother. Suga looked at Daichi while Daichi looked at the ceiling. He smiled a devious smile and started crawling over to Daichi, laying on his stomach next to him.  
  
Daichi heard him, looking to his side. "Hey Sawamura-kun , you know what would me good right now?" Daichi tries to think for a second but nothing came to mind. "No, what would be good?"  
  
Suga looks down at his hands, examining his fingers nonchalantly. "Ice cream would be good." Daichi groans, his mouth already watering. "That WOULD be really good."  
  
Suga stays quiet for a second, and then coughs. "You should go get some." Daichi's eyebrows pull together. "Why just me?" Suga rolls his eyes, like the answer is obvious.  
  
"Because I'm your guest, dummy!" Daichi closes his eyes; that was true. He slowly rises up off his back, drenched with sweat. He looks at Suga once more and sighs. "What flavour do you want?"  
\------------------------------  
Age 14:  
"Please, just 4 more tickets Daichi-kun! I just want us to ride the ferris wheel together."  
  
Suga's mouth is in a pout, his hands clasped together. Daichi only had about ¥1,500 left. Daichi stares at the ferris wheel, then to Suga. Back at the ferris wheel, and back to Suga (who's now clasped onto his arm).  
  
"Okay we can buy more tickets for the ferris wheel," he says smiling, despite spending the last of his money. Suga cheers and presses his lips to Daichi's cheek and then rushes as fast as he could towards the ferris wheel. Daichi stands there, alone, as red as a tomato while he gingerly touches his warm cheek. What the hell was that?  
\-------------------------  
Age: 18  
Daichi's stomach bubbles, being led by Suga, unknowing of where they were heading. He'd never payed much attention to this hallway since his first year, seeing as he had no classes down it. He trips on his own feet, catching himself while Suga laughs, and walks faster.  
  
Daichi notices that Suga's making a beeline for the old utilities closet. Before Daichi can protest, he's beeing pushed inside, Suga giggling in the dark. He's cut off before he gets a chance to speak, his dry lips being sealed by Suga's. He gasps and pushes lightly at Suga's chest; he immediately stops. Suga breathes hard. "What's wrong, Daichi?" Daichi laughs nervously, silently thanking god that it was dark in the room.  
  
"Suga, we can't just fool around in the utility closet!" Daichi chuckles, exasperated. He can tell that Suga is pouting by the lack on speaking he's doing. He stuff his head into Daichi's neck and huffs. "Why not?" Daichi rolls his eyes, not doing much for the situation due to the darkness. "I think that's common sense, Suga."  
  
Suga smiles against his neck, his arms snaking around his neck. "How about a quickie?" Daichi squints, trying to see through the dark (but to no avail). He sighed, leaning into Suga. Who was he to deny him?


End file.
